


Beneath the waves (Prologue)

by uswnt_nwsoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_nwsoccer/pseuds/uswnt_nwsoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were swept off their feet by a surprising wave stronger than the ones In the ocean. Deep inside this unknown sea. Their view more beautiful than any caught in a photograph. Here beneath the waves is where they feel more safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the waves (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: AU where Tobin is a pro surfer, Ali is her best friend. Alex a photographer, Ashlyn a filmmaker. Kelley the link holding them together.  
> Multichapter. Probably. Depends on the response. Feedback needed. Also thanks to the user that sent me this prompt hope is everything you want it to be.

Her place was in the water. There was something about being in the open ocean that made her feel free. Ever since she was a little kid, she knew this was what she wanted, this is where she belonged. 

She thanked God everynight for being able to live her dream. To get to do something she loved so much for a living, and she was even more thankful for having someone so special by her side. Speaking of which. 

“Huh?”  
“C’mon Tobin! Didn’t you listen to anything I just say?”  
“Sorry Ali, I got distracted, what were you saying?”  
“Nothing just… if you really want to win, you have to focus. This is what we’ve been working for. Don’t let a distraction ruin this for you”  
“I know, I know. I promise I’ll be ready that day. But can we just take a break, we’ve been here all day. And I’m starving.” “Sure, lets get you some food Toby”  
“Eww don’t call me that”

They both laughed and started walking away from the beach.  
This was it. The qualifiers for the ASP Women’s World Championship was all Tobin had been working for the last couple of years. While other girls worried about college, and relationships; she spent her time in the water. And truly, she was happy that way. She didn’t need a relationship to be happy. That meant commitment and she wasn’t ready for that.

Tobin was a free soul. Like a bird, or a wild animal. Not meant to be caged. She didn’t want to get attached to anyone. Except Ali, Ali was different. She had been there for here since the beginning. When nobody believed that she could make a career out of surfing. When she left home to pursue her dream, Ali left with her, never doubting her. Ali was her best friend, the one she could rely on with everything and thats all she needed. 

At least not now. 

———————————————-

The next day, Tobin and Ali made their way from their temporal apartment in Florida to San Francisco. They planned on staying with a friend they met while on a tour a couple of springs back. Kelley. Being a local, she showed them the best surfing spots in Cali. They had constant communication, and Kelley, besides Ali was the only one that Tobin could let herself trust. There was just something about the small, over energetic, freckled girl that screamed trust.

She had a week before the qualifiers in Hawaii. Tobin had always been a very collected girl. She believed in herself and she had never let nerves get in the way of any competition. Still this time, she had a gut feeling that this trip was about to change her life. 

And she was right. After this trip, her life will never be the same, she hoped and prayed that everything will turn out okay. She owed to Ali, and to herself. And ultimately to Kelley too, who was the first to suggest that they recorded videos of her surfing so she could get sponsors. Also, Kelley was great at getting discounts on boards for them. She left a handful of guys always waiting for a phone call, or a date, or something more…. who could blame her though. Guys are just too easy.

“Tobin!”  
“What? ”  
“Seriously, you need to get out of your head; you know that for a conversation to happen, there needs to be a listener and a speaker. And you’re definitely not doing your part, so spill it; what’s up?  
“Sorry Al, I’m just ….thinking . About everything. The competition, how much our lifes have changed and how much my future, our future depends on this. What if I’m not good enough to win?”  
“Well….there’s always next year. No need to stress Tobin, enjoy the moment” 

With that the continued driving towards San Francisco. AlI was right, Tobin thought. There was always next year. And ultimately she started surfing because she loved the sport, going pro was just a plus. She didn’t need to worry about it now. Right now it was roadtrip with her bestie and thats what matter in that moment. 

———————————

“Come on Alex you’re taking forever we’re gonna miss our flight!”  
“Well if you had told me before, I would have packed earlier Ashlyn! !!”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise Al”  
“One does not simply plans a surprise trip across the world without letting the other person know where they’re going and why, ultil 20 min before!!”  
“Okay I lied I didn’t planned it, Kelley did, BUT I did planned on not telling you why we’re going and she agreed to let it be a surprise”  
“Well you’re dumb why else would we be going to San Francisco if it wasn’t to visit her? My birthday is coming up and she promised we would spend it together. Surprise party out the window”  
“Shit! Your birthday is in two days! I almost forgot! Thanks for the reminder, and there was definitely not a surprise party waiting for you. You’re not that special” she winked walking out the door and successfully avoiding getting hit aby a pillow thrown her way.

Alex finished packing and looked out the window of her apartment. She had been living in Germany with Ashlyn for almost two years. She missed her family but here across the world from them she had found the opportunity to follow her dream of becoming a world-wide known photographer. She met Ashlyn on a seminar. Ashlyn was in the film field and they instantly connected. They started working on projects together and had a blog that was slowly starting to gain popularity.  
Ashlyn had told her just barely and hour ago that they were going back to the States for good. They had discussed this over and over, they both agreed that they could make it even bigger there now that they had more experience but they never discussed on when they could go back. They wanted to settle in New York, but they needed more time and money for that. For now they would go to L.A to her old apartment while they managed to get a place in New York. But first they would swing by their freckled friend’s house in San Francisco for a “surprise”. Which she was positive it was a party for her birthday. She smiled at the thought of seeing her old friend again. Kelley and her had gone to college together for the first year before Alex had decided to move across the ocean. They kept in touch and Kelley met Ashlyn on a trip to the Caribean last summer that they planned after not seeing each other for a year. While Alex and Ashlyn were there for working purposes, Kelley enjoyed her vacation there, sometimes modeling for her friends to add a more beautiful effect to their shots. 

“Alex! Hurry the fuck up!”  
“I’m coming, geez Ash calm down, its all your fault anyway” the brunette replied coming back to reality. They walked outside with their luggage and stepped in the cab. As they were pulling away, Alex took out her camera and snapped a shot of their building. Just like she had when she left L.A so long ago. That was closure for her, she was about to start a new episode on her life with only photos a reminder of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me suggestions, like who do you want me to include in this work, and more ideas in general.


End file.
